


schoolboy aquarium

by schoolboys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barely Legal, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboys/pseuds/schoolboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is nothing more than an easy way to make money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	schoolboy aquarium

This is nothing more than an easy way to make money.

At least, that is what you tell yourself every week. It _is_ an easy way to make money, because there is little you have to do for the couple of hours you are here. It is a _Schoolboy Aquarium_ , explained to you as a 'high school boy viewing club'. They handpick a couple of boys, and you come in for three to four days each week for an allocated shift and change into the uniforms provided. There are showers too, if you wish to use them, but from the moment you step in you are being watched.

See, this is why it is an aquarium. You are not performing, at least, not really. All you have to be is yourself, a high school boy (you have to be above sixteen and you are, of course you are) lounging around doing your homework or chatting with other boys all of a typical size and build — slim and lithe, not too muscular. Or you spend your hours reading or generally doing anything while people watch. You do not know who they are, all you know is that your every move is visible to them through the glass. They tell you it is a one-way mirror, but you look through and you see shapes. People with their eyes trained on you, but no photography no videography no wanking allowed.

It is unsettling at first, but you get used to it soon enough. You need the money, as much as you would like to pretend at school that yes, everything is fine at home, the truth is that being a middle child in a large family with a baby brother means that money is always tight. Your father works long hours, your mother is tied up at home, and when you get this job you tell your parents that it is a job waiting tables. And your father tells you that it is okay to quit if it gets too rough, and your mother tells you _oh Seb, school is more important than money_ and you smile tightly and say that you can manage.

Because you can, really. This is nothing much. You change into your uniform and you step in and you start to work on your Mathematics worksheet, minding your own business. You know some of the other boys, you are civil to each other but you are not part of the cliques, those who take turns with each other in the other rooms and who knows what they get up to over there.

(Truth is, you _do_ know what they get up to, what you do not know is whether you want to go all the way)

But today is different. You have been here for a month now, and you know who works your shift, and you have even gone out for dinner with some of the other boys. A meal at McDonald's, looking through someone else's German homework. Nothing more. You do not exchange numbers, you do not talk outside this space because this is what you want — clearly demarcated lines to show that this is work, completely divorced from everything that belongs to your private life. Yet there is someone amidst all this, a certain boy that you notice each time, he appears in your thoughts from time to time, a fleeting presence and you do not even know why.

His name is Nico.

When Nico enters the room, it is like the sun has risen, and all is bright. Some of the other boys flock to him, and he smiles at them but there is something about it that throws you off. It reminds you of smiles you have seen on your teachers at school — accommodation masking exasperation, something to that effect. He is called away often to the other rooms, but he does not go with the other boys, he goes alone, and you wonder what he does there. In the room, alone, on display for just one customer in a booth outside for ten minutes. They tell you to act natural, do whatever you want because all the customer wants is to watch you up close for a bit. But you mind, you hate it when this happens because although you make more money like this, you always feel as if you are pressured to do something more. And the muttering is insidious inside your head, at first you lose your shirt, awkwardly pretending that it is too hot for you to keep wearing it, but as time goes by you keep thinking that maybe you should try something else, maybe you should try sticking your hand into your pants and maybe you should try touching yourself just to see how it goes, and by then you are no longer sure if you want to do it because it turns you on or because you feel obligated to put on a show.

(All throughout they remind you that this is a _Schoolboy Aquarium_ , this is not a brothel, you are not required to perform sexual acts if you do not want to, but you cannot help but feel that no, everyone wants more and so you should provide accordingly)

Today, Nico sits by you as you try to concentrate on your Mathematics worksheet. You write out the working for the particular question slowly, but he watches you and watches you and soon enough you break the lead of your mechanical pencil. You groan in frustration because you had planned to finish this here so that when you get home, you can focus on your revision for your Chemistry test tomorrow, but Nico's presence beside you is a horrible distraction.

After your third attempt at the question, Nico reaches for you, placing his palm over your hand.

'Let me help you,' he purrs. Or maybe he does not, and you are imagining things. You look up at him and he smiles, and you swallow hard. He gets up and his fingers encircle your wrist as he pulls you to your feet.

You drop your pencil. Mathematics worksheet forgotten, you follow him as he leads you away from the main room. You know where you are headed, you know that once you enter the next room you will be just like the other boys and you should go back, but your feet move of their own accord. You watch the hypnotic sway of his hips, the way his shorts cling to his arse, so tight that you can see the outline of his briefs beneath them and you swallow hard.

The adjacent room is tiny, just a futon on the floor and nothing else. Nico pulls you down and you end up sprawled above him, with him propped up on his elbows looking at you, amused.

'Sebastian, I believe?'

Your name sounds perfect on his tongue. His golden hair is a tousled mess, his shirt is not properly buttoned and his lips are parted as he looks up at you, chin raised as if to challenge you.

'Yeah,' you answer. 'So what?'

Nico grins, fisting his hand in your shirt, pulling you close. 'Kiss me.'

And you do. See, thing is, in your first few days here, you had been so careful, doing your best to guard information about yourself. But after a while, you had realised that most of the boys here lean towards a certain direction, much like yourself, but it could never hurt to be too careful. And you have always made it a point not to make your attraction to anyone known, but when half of the other boys make no attempt to hide how much they want Nico to notice them, you figure that somewhere along the way you must have slipped up.

You end up stripping Nico and unlike most boys you have seen in school, after P.E. in the showers, he does not have hair on his chest. You stare, open-mouthed, and he looks at you, bored. So you continue, pulling off his clothes until he is naked beneath you, and that is when you stop because god, what _are_ you going to do with him?

'Suck me off,' Nico orders before you can even make up your mind. And when you are slow to react, he presses a foot to your erection, tightly confined in your shorts and you gasp, feeling the pressure. 'Too slow,' he chastises, and you have never done this before but you have seen how it is done in the porn you watch secretly in your room, praying your parents do not walk in because there are no locks on the doors in your flat. You take his cock in your hand, just like how you would for yourself and you press your lips to the tip of his cock and he moans, hips bucking forward like he wants to fuck your mouth. So you part your lips, remembering almost belatedly to wrap them over your teeth when you take his cock into your mouth and embarrassingly, you _have_ tasted yourself before, one night in the showers when you had jerked off all over your hand and hurriedly sucked at your fingers to find out how it would be like but then again, that is completely unrelated because you are tasting his cock here, shoved into your mouth. You are out of your depth now, you have never been with anyone else before and all you know comes from what you have seen and it is only now that it occurs to you that real life and porn are quite different because your body aches from staying in your current position, while porn stars go at it as if nothing is too difficult for them.

Nico fists his hands in the sheets of the futon, and you have one hand on his hip to hold him down after you had choked when he had jerked forward a while ago. There are tears in your eyes and your jaw is starting to hurt, but this feels good, having him use your mouth like this. But there should be something else you can do, something that you have seen done elsewhere and you have always wanted to try it but well, being without a partner meant that there had been no way for you to do it. And now that the opportunity has presented itself, quite literally...

When you pull away from Nico's cock he lets out a low whine, and you are almost afraid that he would kick your face but when you push his thighs up, lifting his balls, getting them out of the way, he relaxes, letting you bend him over. Then you lean in, you have never seen anyone's arsehole up close before and his is pink, clenching when you poke at it with your finger. When you lean in and flick your tongue across he howls, pulling hard at the sheets.

There is something about how Nico tastes, it is as if he had known that someone might be doing this to him right here, right now. He tastes clean, for the lack of a better word, and well, your lack of experience means you really have no idea how anyone would usually taste. But still, you know what happens, you have gone searching for the videos of the what-ifs in porn and it had not been a pretty sight.

You wonder what Nico had been doing earlier on, before he had walked into the room dressed in his shirt and shorts and tie, now discarded in a heap. Perhaps he had gone into the showers and stripped off his clothes, in your head he does it quickly and methodically, school vest then tie then he untucks his shirt and pulls off his trousers then underwear and of course by then his socks are already outside, tucked into his shoes. You see it all too clearly, him bent over legs parted, turning over at an awkward angle, aiming the shower head at his arsehole trying to clean himself and he must have known that there would be people watching, from the moment you step into the club people _watch_ you anyway, from you trying to piss into a urinal to you lying on your stomach in the room trying to finish your English homework, clad in nothing else but a pair of obscenely short shorts and calf-high socks. Would the thought of people watching turn him on? All those people outside, watching consumed with lust unable to touch, bound by restrictions because they can only watch and do nothing else. You think so, judging from how he writhes beneath you, desperate for you to fuck him harder with your tongue. He gets off from being watched, and you think of how he must have gotten hard in the shower while trying to clean himself. He would have had to jerk himself off, or no, he might have fingered himself instead until he shot his load all over the wall. He licks it all off the wall like the filthy boy he is in your head, on his knees, and you are impossibly hard now, so turned on with the fantasy you are creating in your head.

You hold his arse cheeks apart with your hands, spreading him and really, you have absolutely no idea what you are doing. It is sloppy licking and working into him with your tongue but the sounds he is making is exquisite and fuck, if this is how it is going to be like when you rim someone, you wonder how it would be like if you were on the receiving end, you with your legs up and arse out and someone eating you out like that.

But this is not enough for Nico, he fists his hand in your hair and tugs sharply and you cry out in pain, head jerking up. He pushes your head down and you end up with your cheek pressed against his cock and you mouth at it, licking wherever you can because his grip is surprisingly strong, keeping you in place. And when he presses his cock to your lips you take it, licking and sucking at the tip, shifting your weight on to one arm because you're lying flat on your stomach in between his thighs and you have one hand curled around the base of his cock, thumb stretched out so that you can play with his balls and when he comes you fully expect him to pull out, but instead he stays in your mouth and you want to pull away but he holds you in place.

'Swallow,' Nico orders. You obey, swallowing noisily around his cock. You are still hard, there is a wet stain on your shorts and you need to touch yourself but to your surprise he makes you sit up, then he places his foot on your crotch and you gasp because all it takes is for him to apply some pressure and then you are coming in your clothes with a shout.

God, you are so fucking easy, and that is easily the best orgasm you have ever had. There is a horrible stain in your trousers and the wetness feels disgusting, like a mark to show the world what you have done. You sit there, dazed as Nico puts on his clothes — briefs then shirt then shorts so that he is able to tuck in his shirt easily and one hand through his hair, to make sure that he looks perfect for the world again.

'Thanks, Sebastian,' Nico says, getting up. He smiles, and then he is out of the room.

You stare after him, speechless. What have you done.

Later, when you leave the club, they give you a thick envelope filled with cash. They tell you that it was some performance you put up, and your cheeks heat up with embarrassment. The fact that people had been watching had slipped in and out of your consciousness throughout your time with Nico, and now it fills you with mortification.

See, all along, you had been content just to watch. You had been content with your hand on your cock, getting yourself off to porn in your room, hiding your laptop underneath the blankets just in case your parents walked in. But now that you have tried something, with that boy that you keep watching, slim waist and lovely hips and a fine arse and you cannot forget how his cock had tasted in your mouth, you want more.

And that is the worst part, because the next time you show up, Nico is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](http://www.japansubculture.com/fuzoku-lite-aquarium-of-girls-offers-thrills-for-herbivore-men/).


End file.
